I wanna see your world
by mirdaishan
Summary: An all Lindsey fan fiction my friend Madison wanted me to write. Read it if you're a Lindsey fan!


I wasn't going to write another CSI fan fiction, but my friend Madison begged me to write a Lindsey fan fiction, so: here it is! It's pretty much all Lindsey and pretty much exactly what Madison wanted me to write. I hope you like it. The song is Follow me by Jamie-Lynn Spears and Jame is of course Jamie-Lynn herself. I based Mary-Kate on Mary-Kate Olsen and the Daisy and Hannah I mentioned are Daisy and Hannah from the British pop band S Club 8.

Needless to say this fan fiction is dedicated to Madison!

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Catherine looked up from the report she had been reading when she heard her twelve-year-old daughter say those words.

"What's the matter, Linds?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lindsey quickly put down the newspaper she had been flipping through, clearly not in the mood to share anything. Catherine shrugged and concentrated on the report again. Five seconds later she was interrupted again, this time by the doorbell. Lindsey jumped up.

"I'll get it."

Catherine moved her report to the end of the table. With Lindsey's friend here, she wouldn't get much reading done.

"Hello, Ms. Willows, how are you?"

A girl Lindsey's age entered the kitchen. Like Lindsey, she wore a short skirt and a sleeveless, bright colored shirt. Her brown curls were tied up in a pony-tail.

"Hi, Harley, I'm fine, thanks," Catherine smiled.

Harley turned to Lindsey. "Did you see it?"

"Course I did!" Lindsey said. "You going?"

"My mother is getting the tickets for me," Harley said. "She said it was okay as soon as I told her."

"Told her what?" Catherine asked.

"You haven't told her yet?" Harley was nearly screaming. "Breathless is coming to town!"

As a good mother, Catherine knew all about Breathless, Lindsey's favorite band. It was an all-girl pop/rock band with four members: background singer and violin player Mary-Kate, background singer and guitar player Daisy, drummer and singer Miriam and lead singer Hannah, who didn't play an instrument. All four girls were still young: Mary-Kate and Miriam were nineteen, Daisy sixteen and Hannah fifteen. Miriam was Lindsey's favorite band member and Catherine often found her daughter in her room air-drumming.

"Can I go, Mom?" Lindsey begged.

"The concert is probably in the evening, I won't be able to go with you," Catherine said. "And you're not going alone."

"I'm going as well," Harley said.

"You're twelve," Catherine pointed out. "You girls can't go without an adult."

"Gosh, your mother is so strict!" Harley whispered to Lindsey. "My mother lets me go without her."

With a mad face, Lindsey grabbed her backpack. "Don't remind me, please."

Without saying good-bye, she left for school.

XoX

When she got home from school that afternoon, she was still mad.

"Linds, come on!" Catherine said. "Don't you understand?"

"No!" Lindsey shouted. "You don't understand! Breathless is my fave band!"

"You're too young to go alone," Catherine reminded her. "You're only twelve!"

"So, what? Half the school is going and most of them without an adult!"

"You aren't half the school, Lindsey Willows!"

Lindsey went to her room without saying another word. She closed the door so loud, Catherine was afraid it would break.

"Lindsey, stop it! As long as you don't realize you're too young, I'm not even going to bother to find someone else to go with you."

"Like who?" Lindsey shouted from her room.

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, right!"

"Come on, Linds, you know I have to work nights and I already took too many nights off this month!"

No response anymore. Catherine sighed. Having a teenage daughter wasn't easy!

XoX

A few weeks passed. With the concert only a few days away, Lindsey grew angrier every day. Catherine only had to say one word wrong and Lindsey would storm off to her room and not come out for hours.

Two days before the concert Lindsey was making her way to the cafeteria at school when a girl with straight brown hair stopped her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, I'm going there now," Lindsey said. The girl looked relieved. "Thanks. I'm new here and my classmates have sent me to the wrong classroom all morning. I was late for every class!"

"That's not very nice," Lindsey said. "Don't you have a map of the school?"

"No," the girl said as they arrived at the cafeteria. "So, what's good?"

"I wouldn't know, I always bring lunch," Lindsey replied. She felt a little bit embarrassed as most of the other kids at school bought their lunch.

"Hmm… You like pizza?"

"Yeah, sure…" Lindsey wasn't sure what the girl wanted.

"Great! You get us some milk and find us a table. Oh… you'll probably sit with your friends." Disappointed, the girl looked away.

"No, my friends have other lunch periods," Lindsey quickly told her. "I usually sit alone, so, please: join me."

"Sure," the girl smiled. "I'm Jamie-Lynn, by the way, but my friends used to call me Jame."

"Lindsey," Lindsey introduced herself. "But my friends call me Linds."

While Lindsey got them some milk and found them a table, Jame bought two slices of pizza.

"Don't bother, it's on me," Jame said when she saw Lindsey was trying to find her money. Lindsey smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"So, tell me about yourself and about the school!" Jame urged. So, Lindsey told her how old she was, that she didn't have a father anymore and that her mom was a CSI. Next, Jame told her about herself.

"Well, we won't be in any classes together: I'm sixteen. Because my sister is in a band, we move around a lot. Whenever we stay in a place for at least a month, they make me go to school like a normal kid. While one of my sister's band mates is younger than me and she doesn't have to go to a normal school like me!"

Lindsey smiled. "Life's bad sometimes. Take my mom for example." And she told Jame all about the Breathless concert.

"Sounds like you're a real fan," Jame said after Lindsey had finished her story.

"You should see my room!" Lindsey proudly grinned. "It's full of Breathless stuff!"

"Oh, I'd like to see it," Jame said. Immediately, Lindsey suggested that Jame could come over to her place that afternoon.

"Cool!" Jame said. "I'll have to tell my sister, though, so she doesn't worry."

"Let's meet at the lockers after class," Lindsey suggested. "Oh… you don't know where that is, of course…"

It took Lindsey less than ten minutes to draw a colorful map of the school.

"Thanks, Linds, you rock!"

After school the two girls took the bus to Lindsey's place. When they entered the house, Lindsey called her mom.

"In the kitchen, honey!"

"Come on." Lindsey took Jame to the kitchen to find her mom with Sara and Greg there. Sara smiled friendly.

"Hi, Lindsey, how are you?"

Lindsey gave her a quick hug, she liked the brunette a lot. After hugging Sara, she turned to Greg, who made a funny face.

"Hey, Greg!" she giggled.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" the young CSI smiled.

"Who's your friend, Linds?" Catherine asked with a nice smile. Lindsey quickly introduced everyone to each other, after which Catherine got every one a drink.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Lindsey said to Jame.

The girls spent nearly two hours looking at Breathless photos, newspaper articles and other things. Finally, Jame said: "I better call my sister to pick me up, it's getting late. What's the address again?"

After Lindsey had told her the address, Jame used her cell phone to call her sister, even though Lindsey told her it was okay if she used the house phone.

"She wouldn't pick up as she doesn't know the number," Jame told her. "Can I see that book again?"

Half an hour later, Catherine called the girls. Jame and Lindsey both rushed downstairs, but Lindsey froze at the bottom of the stairs. Breathless members Mary-Kate and Miriam were standing in the living room!

Miriam smiled at Jame.

"Hey, sis! You ready to go? Oh, this must be your friend Lindsey. Hi, Lindsey, nice to meet you."

Lindsey tried to speak, but her voice failed. Jame was Miriam's sister?

"Sorry I didn't tell you everything right away," Jame apologized to Lindsey. "But if it's okay with your mom, I'm sure we'll be able to work out something for the concert."

Lindsey finally found her voice again and managed to say: "Really?"

"Yeah, course!" Mary-Kate smiled. "Jame told us you're such a huge fan and we can't just deny such a big fan the concert. We'd be honored to have you as our special guest."

Catherine spoke up: "That's all very sweet, but she's too young to go alone!"

Sara, who saw Lindsey was close to tears, said: "Cath, when's that concert? Saturday, right? I could take a night off and go with her."

"I was hoping you'd finally come and spend an evening with me as it's my night off as well," Greg said with a sad face which made all the others laugh.

"Then come with us, Greg," Sara friendly said. "As long as you behave yourself, of course!"

Greg laughed. "Deal!"

Lindsey turned to her mom. "So, can I go?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes, you can!"

XoX

"We'd like to do the nest song with a very special guest: my sister Jame!" Miriam shouted.

It was Saturday and Lindsey was having a blast at the concert, although she had wondered where Jame had been. Now, she knew as her new friend walked on stage, getting a huge applause from the crowd.

"Thank you!" Jame grinned in her microphone. "I'd like to sing this song especially for my new best friend and our special guest tonight… Lindsey Willows! Hope you like it, Linds!"

Lindsey's eyes looked like little shining stars as the music started. She couldn't believe it! Here she was at the concert of her favourite band and the sister of one of the members had just said she was her best friend! Could this night get any better? She smiled and turned around to see that Greg had wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. And Sara didn't seem to mind! Lindsey laughed and turned to the stage again, where Jame was singing as beautifully as her sister.

"_I know you see me standing here_

_Do I look good, my dear? Do I look good today?_

_I'm just another kinda girl and you wanna see my world, so come and run away!_

_Yeah, yeah!"_

The audience went wild as Miriam both sang the chorus.

"_If you wanna play, come and play today, let's just get away! Yeah!_

_I will make you see all of the things that you can be, believe in yourself!_

_Come follow me, yeah, yeah. Yeah!"_

Jame saw Lindsey and waved at her as she continued singing. Just as she and Miriam started the chorus again, Lindsey saw someone familiar.

"Mom?"

"Hey, honey, Grissoms sent me away!" Catherine grinned. "Said I had to be here with you."

She turned around only to see Sara and Greg share a kiss.

"Right… What did I miss so far?" she laughed. Lindsey hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll tell you later! Just enjoy this!"

And Catherine did as Miriam and Jame finished the song. Like Lindsey, she didn't believe this evening was going to get any better than this!


End file.
